


ITS A NINE

by Shipping_all_the_things



Series: Say goodbye to radio! [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Its a level nine, No kevin this time sorry, Prompt Fic, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_all_the_things/pseuds/Shipping_all_the_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So have you seen the tumblr post about levels of flower arrangements from one to nine with the tag line 'how mad is your spouse today?'. Because I have and now this is a thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	ITS A NINE

Everything had stopped. Teens stopped instagraming the poinsettas, adults paused in their browsing and purchasing. And everyone on the staff looked in horror , fear, and sympathy at the man standing in front of the counter as if his life depended on this batch of flowers. And as the namesake of Palmers flower shop stared at the man across from him he thought it probably was. Since when he had burst in just a few minutes prior he had shouted three words that all the residents of nightvale knew equaled possible death.  
"I said,"  
he paused to catch his breath,  
"its a nine. He likes tulips, and sunflowers,and uhm..."  
The man looked up threw his (some what perfect) hair at the employee.  
'Oh dear.' Cecil Palmer had delt with one other nine in his time, he prayed this one wouldn't end in as much blood. This customer was to handsome for that.  
"Don't worry sir we've got this. You heard the him! Sunflowers and tulips stat!"   
Cecil looked around at all of the teens tweeting pictures and adults slowly returning to their shopping and led the panicked man to a chair.   
"How could I have let this happen? I'm a dead man. oh god how did I forget again. Again!"  
By now the man with perfect hair was clutching at Cecil's arms and looked on the verge of tears. And frankly it was more than a bit worrying that he was mumbling in what the florist could only assume to be Spanish.   
"Sir please just calm down and tell me what happened." And that was just what he did. And a smile slowly amerged on Cecil's face as he realized that he might have a chance.   
"Sir-"   
The man seated in the chair across from him gave Cecil a nervous smile.  
"Carlos.Just Carlos is fine "   
"Carlos, while I appreciate your concern for your lab partners experiment I highly doubt anyone could be that mad over one experiment."   
"Its been going for over a month. With daily checks. And. I. Forgot. The last month has been meaningless!"  
Dana was not paying him enough to deal with this kind of stuff. But as Cecil and Carlos kept talking it quickly became apparent that this would not be the last time the scientist walked into the shop with a nine. A few minutes later a much less panicked customer paid for his level nine arangment, left a post it on the counter and left.   
"What in the world...?"  
'Cecil, thank you for dealing with my bout of insanity. If you want to meet up and talk more about some science just call. 9176543359 - Carlos ; )   
PS. Is my hair really that perfect?'  
Oh god. This was perfect they could talk about some neat stuff and carlos would maybe turn it into a date if he played his cards right. And then cecil paused in his joy for a moment.  
" I said he had perfect hair out loud?!"


End file.
